Not Enough
by aarrimas
Summary: Cedric is nervous for the first task. Because what if he fails? What if he's not good enough? What if this was all a mistake.


_**Disclaimer; nothing you recognise belongs to me.**_

 _ **A/N: For the Golden Snitch 'Twelve Days of Christmas' Challenge. Prompt was "Write about the dragon egg/s from the Triwizard Tournament'.**_

 _ **Word Count- 865**_

* * *

Cedric closed his eyes tight, ignoring the sweat that dripped down his forehead and the way his heart was thumping as if he was running a hundred mile marathon. He ignored it in hope that it would go away. But of course, it didn't.

It was late; way past the time that Cedric had hoped to be asleep by. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, he just couldn't fall asleep. Every time he tried to close his eyes and get some rest, all he could see was the dangers that lie ahead.

The dragons.

Dragons were not Cedric's favourite animal, in fact they were probably the most far from it. With their fire breathing abilities and their intimidating snarl, Cedric couldn't help but freak out every time he saw one. Which was lucky for him wasn't very often.

If he had known that the Triwizard Tournament would contain dragons, he's not so sure he would've entered. Hell, even if they weren't any dragons, he's not so sure that entering was the best idea. This whole thing seems like a bad idea, especially since Harry joined.

Harry Potter is a walking disaster. Everyone in the school knows it. He's a nice person, sure, easy to get along with, but that doesn't seem to stop him from attracting trouble. And Cedric, well he's not exactly sure he's ready to handle trouble. He's not even sure he's meant for this.

At the time, entering the tournament seemed like the best idea ever. It was a way to prove himself; to prove that he was brave, that he was intelligent- that he was more than just a pretty face. It wouldn't be all bad for Hufflepuff either and its reputation as the 'useless' house.

But looking back, it doesn't seem like that was the best reason to join. The tournament required courage and strategy and quick-thinking; all of the traits that Cedric wasn't sure he possessed. And he wasn't sure the danger and the risk associated with this tournament was worth proving to some kids he was different from your everyday Hufflepuff.

Especially since he wasn't so sure he was all that different.

* * *

Cedric wiped his sweaty palms on his pant leg before leaning forward and placing his hand into Crouch's bag. It was the day; the day where he finally learned what was in store for him. And whether he would be able to make it through this tournament alive.

He just prayed to Merlin that when he pulled out his hand, nothing bad would come out. He prayed and he hoped and he wished that his dragon would be harmless and that this tournament would be a breeze.

But deep down he knew there wasn't such a thing as a 'harmless' dragon and this tournament was designed to make students fail unless they were the best of the best. Unless they were worthy. And Cedric knew he wasn't.

He pulled out his arm out of the bag and with it came a Swedish Short-Snout. A dragon that known for its menacing yet beautiful blue flame. Basically, he was screwed. But as he glanced at his opponents, all of them worried in one way or another, he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't the only one. And that was a nice thought.

The crowd was lively and loud. With each and every person from each and every school making as much noise as possible, Cedric could barely hear himself think. Not that he wanted to; his thoughts weren't exactly comforting at a time like this. A time where he had to be his best, where he had to be perfect.

He just prayed it would all work out.

* * *

It didn't work out. Well not exactly like he had planned, at least. His face was burned, from his left ear to his right cheek, everything was scarred. But that didn't mean he failed, he still managed to get the egg. The egg that contained the clue for the next task.

The egg was gold in colour, its insides screaming a horrible sound that made Cedric's stomach churn. He tossed it from side to side, careful not to drop it, his mind searching for a way that this egg would help him in the next task.

After a while, he stopped. He stopped and his eyes went wide and a massive spread across his face. He had an idea. And a good one at that.

He raced out of the dormitory, his feet barely touching the ground as he maneuvered his way out of the common room and up the stairs. He was going to the one place he could find out more. The library. And for the first time in what felt like years, his thoughts were full of praise rather than criticism.

Maybe he could do this after all. Maybe he could do more than just make it out alive, maybe he could win. Maybe he was enough after all.

* * *

Turns out he was wrong.


End file.
